A Nice Day Today
by SteamedBun
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes to get a person out of a slump is a short talk with an understanding person. Barring that possibility, some exercise works too.


A Nice Day Today

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belonged to Rumiko Takahashi, but as for whose hands the license and assorted rights have ended up in, I have no idea... I just know it's not me. And the story is non profit too.

By Steamed Bun

The sun is shining, little birdies are twittering, and I am confident today is the day I'll finally defeat that wretched Saotome. Now if only I can find him…

There! I hear footsteps and rapidly triangulate their position. Stealthily as a … well, a stealthy thing, I leap upon him!

"Damn it Mousse, I'm not in the mood!"

As I try to rapidly recover from the blow to my gut, I cannot help but smile. Fortune truly has smiled upon me to allow me to find my opponent in only four tries!

A pair of chains slide out of my sleeves, hurtling towards my opponent, who grabs and yanks on them, hurtling me towards, well, I'm not quite sure …

Ah, it is the telephone pole I have become intimately acquainted with. I can tell because of the missing puppy poster pressed up against my face.

Huh, what an ugly pug.

But, I shall not be distracted from my task by such an ugly creature. I once again leap towards Ranma, and we begin to exchange blows.

But something is wrong. The conflict feels lackluster, like he is distracted by something important.

I leap agilely away from the fight and honorably ask what the matter is.

…Okay, more like I took a couple blows that sent me flying. Nevertheless, I still asked him.

"I'm getting sort of down about how Nerima is."

I intelligently reply, "Huh?"

"It's all the expectations you know? Like, some people want me to marry them, others, you included, want me to die… Sort of exclusive goals you know?"

I nod sagely, saying, "Ah, one of those self pity fests huh?"

After a quick blow to my stomach for my editorializing, he continued.

"I feel sorta bad for letting things get like this. I mean, what am I supposed to do? Satisfy some peoples' expectations, disappoint others? Inevitably, someone's going to get disappointed. And it'll be worse since they've had hope and all."

"So you really want to end the situation here?"

He nods pensively, before his face shifts into an irritated expression.

"If you're about to suggest that I kill myself, you can go and stuff it up …"

I interrupt again.

"Why?"

He looks at me like I was a complete and utter moron.

"Are you unhappy?"

Right after he opens his mouth, he closes it again. Several seconds later…

"No. I guess I'm not. I mean, there are a lot of things that could be better. But at the same time, it's pretty good right now. But you know, I try not to judge how something goes by whether I'm happy or not. Other people matter. Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo… Even to a lesser extent, much lesser, Ryoga and you."

Frowning briefly at the last bit, I ask,

"Are they unhappy?"

Ranma looks at me stunned.

"Don't you think they are? Aren't you?"

Am I? From other people's perspective, I must be pretty pathetic. I work as a busboy with no career alternatives; I get beaten regularly by this guy and a shriveled old monkey, and am endlessly chasing after a hopeless dream. But unhappy?

"Nah. I mean, chasing after Shampoo makes me happy. Even if she never accepts me, I'll always have a little shard of hope that drives me, and somehow, even this chasing I love.

I think the girls are like that too. I mean, even when you're not around, Shampoo's pretty happy, full of dreams and hope. Sure, she'll be disappointed if you don't pick her, they all will, but they're strong. They'll find new dreams and hope.

As for the beat downs from you and the monkey, I hope, no know, that someday, Justice will Prevail! This endless conflict can only have one victor, and it shall be me!"

I pose heroically at the last bit.

Ranma looks at me poleaxed for the second time today.

"Wow, you're not such a blind moron after all."

Reconsidering my last line, he continues, "Well, not so much anyways."

I wince at that, but stoically bear the backhanded compliment as the price of doing good work.

Proudly I turn, and walk into the sunset. After a few seconds, Ranma follows and jumps in front of me, falling to his knees.

"Sensei, please teach me more about your views on life! You truly have wisdom beyond even the greatest of philosophers! I would gladly sacrifice any chance I have with Shampoo to study at your feet!"

"Mousse? Hey Mousse, you still in there?"

I blink and focus on Ranma again.

"Anyways, thanks. And I really do mean it."

He turns back towards the dojo.

"Aha! An opening!"

I leap towards his unprotected back.

He whips around with an irritated expression on his face. But it slides off to reveal an understanding smile, and we join in combat once more.

As the punches rain down on my ribs, I cannot help but think,

"It sure is a nice day today."

* * *

AN: Reviews are always welcome! Show your encyclopedic knowledge of Ranma ½ and grammar by poking holes in my story!  



End file.
